


What's A Massage Between Sisters Anyway?

by TheRWBYGrimm



Category: RWBY
Genre: All characters depicted as age of consent, Breast Play, F/F, Incest, Lactation, Massage, Yang never could say no to her little sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRWBYGrimm/pseuds/TheRWBYGrimm
Summary: Yang is sore and tired after a hard work out with her dad. Ruby offers to give her a massage. What could possibly happen between these two sisters? Probably something innocent, right?





	What's A Massage Between Sisters Anyway?

Yang groaned, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow. She arched her back like a lion getting comfortable and ready for an afternoon nap in the sun, a state she wasn't too far away from herself what with how Ruby was working over her back like a professional masseuse. "Oh gods, Ruby. Your hands are amazing. I should ask you to do this more often."

Ruby blushed and looked down at her sister's back, able to actually see the definition of all the muscles the brawler had. "I wouldn't mind that," she whispered as she ran her hands down what felt like warm marble, feeling along it for another knot. Finding one, the reaper started kneading the area, going faster and faster until her hands were vibrating and shedding rose petals.

The knot taken care of, Ruby ran her hands along the chiseled flesh, but she quickly became distracted in how warm Yang was. It was pleasant to the touch, at first feeling tense and rigid all over but now feeling pliant and relaxed with an undercurrent of strength beneath. Ruby gulped as she shifted slightly from her seat where she was straddling Yang's pert butt, her legs gripping onto the blonde's waist a little more tightly.

She let her eyes wander with her hands, enjoying the sight of Yang in just her tube top and spats as she cooled down from a tough workout. Her blush grew almost as red as her namesake as she drank in the view of her sister's massive chest pillowing out to the side and straining against the skimpy top she was wearing. The eighteen-year-old knew from a recent bout of curiosity during her turn for doing the house's laundry that Yang was easily an F-cup.

Unbidden, her fingers ghosted along the hem of the top, inching them up further and further Yang's bare back. The nineteen-year-old barely even noticed what with how those fingers rubbed with the grace and speed gained from being a sniper with a speed semblance, carving a path through all the remaining tension.

That is, until the moment that Ruby's hands snaked around Yang's sides and got a big handful of the blonde's massive tits.

The sudden shock of those nimble digits groping at her left Yang in plenty of shock for all of two seconds as her brain restarted and registered the fact that her little sister was the one doing it. "Ruby, what the fu-" She tried to push herself up but with Ruby leaning down and putting her weight on her as well as how relaxed and tired she felt, all she accomplished was lifting her chest higher and giving Ruby more room to work.

Ruby, as focused as she had ever been, leaned closer in, resting her chin on her big sis' neck and enjoying the heavy weight in her hands and the sound of Yang's breath getting heavier. However, as Ruby played, she felt something strange.

Yang's nipples felt a lot puffier than hers did.

Her curiosity fully peaked and aroused enough to assert herself, Ruby sat back up, grabbed Yang's shoulder, and flipped her over despite the blonde's weak protests. Yang totally powerless to stop her, Ruby grabbed the top and shoved it up out of the way to expose the brawler's amazing rack to the open air. They were flawless and evenly white as they slopped gently to either side of her chest, gravity pulling down on them like it wanted them for itself. Perched at the very summit of both of her perfect tits was a puffy mound, both of them bubblegum pink.

That was how Ruby Rose discovered that her sister had inverted nipples.

Embarrassed at Ruby's wide-eyed stare, Yang crossed her arms in to hide herself. "I know it looks weird, but I swear I can explain-" However, Yang failed to realize that in what was essentially a doomed-from-the-start effort to cover herself up, all that she accomplished was her smushing her breasts together and creating a deep valley cleavage. The second was now that Ruby had seen her inverted nipples, there was no going back.

The crimsonette couldn't stop herself. She wrested Yang's wrists up above her head and pinned them in place with a single hand. The other went down to one of Yang's breasts, holding it steady so that she could latch onto that pink mound with her lips. Moaning a little at the sweet taste, Ruby lapped at the tit in her mouth, trying her best to free the tiny little nub hidden away.

Yang didn't notice it, the moaning mess she had quickly become, but as Ruby kept her "massage", the hand that kept hers pinned in place slowly moved away until there was a second hand playing with her unattended breast. No, her whole world was what was being done to her body from the gentle weight on her hips to the warmth and moisture measurably building up in her crotch to all the toying that Ruby was doing with her breasts. She couldn't help it; her breasts had always been sensitive, and now somebody was paying full attention to them.

Her hips bucked as Ruby gave a particularly hard suck, freeing one pink nipple from its fleshy prison and switching over to do the same to its other. The wet mound hardened in the chill of the air now that there was nothing to keep it warm. Sticking straight up and feeling very stiff, it was vulnerable to those slim and very callused digits finding it.

A whine escaped Yang as Ruby tried her level best to coax the other nipple out from its inversion while her fingers tweaked and pulled at the freed one, the calluses giving just the right friction as they mercilessly pulled and rubbed at her flesh. Her legs kicked a little and her toes curled just as Ruby succeeded, the adorable reaper pulling back a little, just enough to examine and admire her handiwork.

Two perfectly stiff pink caps drenched in her saliva sat atop the peaks of a perfect pair of amazing tits, the chest they were attached to heaving as their owner breathed in deep gulps of air in an effort to calm herself down. However, all it accomplished was a steady wobbling in the pliant flesh which stoked a fire in her loins. Ruby moved her gaze upwards and nearly lost all of her composure when she saw that her big sister was looking back at her, those lilac eyes hooded and those cheeks flushed as Yang tried to catch her breath.

Ruby smirked and placed her hands flat on that perfectly sculpted tummy and those delicious abs before she slowly slid them up until she came to the swell of Yang's breasts. She grabbed the base of both of them and gently squeezed, rather enjoying the way Yang's mouth formed a little "O" as she did so. There was just something in the way Yang's eyes screwed shut and her breath hitched as her hands started firmly moving up farther and farther almost like she was milking a cow.

However, those silver eyes blinked a few times in surprise when just as her fingers crested the pink tips of those magnificent mounds, a few drops of something white and sweet-smelling leaked from the nubs. Ruby looked back at Yang's face only to find that the blush on the other girl's cheeks had darkened even further and she had draped an arm over her eyes. A tired grin found its way onto Ruby's face as she immediately set upon her self-appointed task of relieving any and all tension from her sister's body. If that meant milking her sister until they were dry, so be it.

Besides, she reasoned taking a quick lick of the milk and making Yang shiver in the process, it tastes too damn good to stop here.

An idea struck the still straddling girl as she remembered all those teasing comments about her body growing up, deciding that turnabout was fairplay. "You know, Yang, I may have called you 'cow tits' every now and then, but I never realized just how true that was." Ruby tweaked those sensitive tips and watched as small rivulets of that white spilled from them, her mouth watering at the thought of licking up all that milk from Yang's tits.

Yang felt a small burn of anger and humiliation at the comment, but it was quickly washed away in a wave of pleasure and relief when Ruby leaned in and dragged her tongue across her chest, the pink muscle flicking with a speed that could only have been semblance-borne. Her spats felt humid, and she could feel delicious friction in just the right spot whenever she rubbed her thighs together.

She could have fought back against this, but fatigued and insensate as she was from her workout and Ruby's massage, there was little she could really do but struggle uselessly. That, and it felt _really_ fucking good. So she lay there, enjoying the sensation of someone kneading at her teats. Her whole body tensed as Ruby decided to go a step further from lavishing her with her tongue to finally taking her whole areola into her mouth. Yang babbled weakly when Ruby gave it a good strong suck.

Ruby hummed at the taste of Yang's milk that gushed onto her tongue. In a teasing mood, Ruby switched to the other breast, taking a moment to enjoy the image of that light pink color stained with thin streams of white. Gently, she took the bud between her incisors, rubbing the flesh between the sharp edges and eliciting a keening whine from her sister. Ruby clamped down with a little more pressure and yanked her head back.

Yang's eyes crossed as she felt her boob get pulled out to the point of stretching, natural elasticity and gravity trying to snap her larger-than-most-girls chest back into its normal shape. Her breath caught in her throat as Ruby tugged it from side to side like an enthusiastic puppy enjoying a new toy. All of that combined with Ruby's semblance-enhanced tweaking and massaging of her other side had her bucking her hips and occasionally bouncing off of the mattress she was pinned to, nearly knocking the smaller woman off of her.

Ruby let the delicious treat in her mouth slip free and watched the fatty tissue jiggle in place as it snapped back down like a rubber band. She leaned back a little and started moving her hands as deftly and swiftly as possible despite how much energy using her semblance for as long as she had been ate up, now earnestly trying to milk her sister.

She savored the cries that Yang let out, glad that they wouldn't have to worry about their father who had stepped out to pick up dinner in town as a reward for a good day's training. Licking her lips, she watched as the dairy leaked out of those gloriously perky mounds in small spurts, coating both the valley between them and the vast slopes in creamy goodness. Unable to resist the allure of the dead sexy girl underneath her, she dipped her head down and resumed lapping away, exhaustion starting to truly gnaw at her.

Giving her semblance a brief break, Ruby slid her hands up and captured both tips between the pad of her thumb and her knuckle and pulled up, truly testing the upper limits of how far Yang's F cups could stretch and making the blonde's eyes turn red. A few drops dribbled out as she ran her tongue up the slopes to collect them and any other errant patches of white that she missed.

Yang felt like she was about to lose her mind as Ruby played with and sucked her breasts. Her fingers clutched at the sheets beneath her and her toes curled. She was close. All she needed was one big last push, and she'd go hurtling headlong over the edge when it happened. The busty brawler got exactly that when Ruby let her breasts go and watched them bounce a few times before snapping them both back up and latching her mouth onto the bubblegum pink flesh.

Ruby had to actually shift her weight upwards onto Yang's abs to keep her from bouncing them both off the bed, shuddering a little as her sodden crotch got some stimulation against the rock hard muscle underneath. Milk damn near sprayed into her mouth as Yang orgasmed beneath her, the blonde howling as the crimsonette desperately sucked away, her hands a blur as they massaged the entirety of Yang's bust. Even with her attention on sucking and trying to make sure she didn't get thrown off, Ruby still made sure to swipe at those inverted nipples with a silly grin on her face as she realized just how sensitive they were thanks to the lack of regular stimulation they got, normally hiding away from the world at large.

Eventually, Yang reached the zenith of her orgasm, a swelling crescendo prolonged by the constant and unrelenting stimulation Ruby subjected her to thanks to her semblance. Likewise, Ruby also reached the limits of what she could do, her unique power having drained her stamina entirely. Unable to even keep herself sitting up straight, the little reaper barely managed to shift her hips down, eliciting yet another shudder of pleasure as her lower torso ground against Yang's much larger frame. Yang's bosom was sticky with both of their natural fluids, her own saliva and Yang's copious amounts of milk, but Ruby was unable to bring herself to care too much as she laid her down to take a break, her forehead resting squarely against the blonde's sternum. This had the added benefit, she noticed pleasantly the presence of two very soft somethings pressed gently against either of her cheeks.

The two of them stayed like that for a bit, the two of them cuddled against each other. Ruby could feel the way her sister shivered whenever Ruby's warm breath washed over her bare and still heaving breasts as she tried to catch her breath, and Yang basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, not even caring about the sticky and slightly uncomfortable mess that was now her crotch. She felt a wave of anxiety as she realized just what she had done, letting herself get carried away in... whatever that had been. Her lust? Her pent-up desires? Whatever it was, it led to her pinning her sister to the bed and sucking her tits until she came. Ruby nuzzled deeper into Yang's chest, trying to hide away from reality and just live in the moment, a moment where she could just bask in her sister's warmth. "Yang... I hope you're not angry."

Yang looked down as Ruby, exhausted from using her semblance so much, conked out, her eyes wide and her brow furrowed. Ruby was scared? Of what? That felt fucking _amazing_! Her tits felt a lot lighter than they ever did, and she had a rockin' orgasm... even if it was by her little sister's hands.

Her expression softened. Oh yeah. That's right. It was Ruby she was talking about. She was probably overthinking things and worrying herself half to death over what just happened. Besides, what had just happened wasn't exactly normal. Yang smiled gently and leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on Ruby's forehead. Softly, she whispered, "You are amazing. I should ask you to do this more often."

Especially if it meant she got a "happy ending" every time.


End file.
